brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheDarkKnights
How do you How did you get the pictures for the 2011 Clone Wars minifigs? I am a member on eurobricks and there someone posted a link to a page. They have all six of the new SWCW sets. Here is the link: Lego Star Wars 2011 Where did you find those pictures? 05:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I got theme from flickr.com :) (hope you had a great birthday!:)!!) Thanks where should I look if I want to see that kind of stuff? 21:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If you mean like a website??? if so... here... Flickr.com :) Have Fun!!! (: Variations Please only add the difference between two or more Variations of a minifigure in the |Variations = part of the Template:Set, not how many variations that minifig has. If there is only one minifig, leave the field blank. 15:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, sorry about that:) :) :Naah, no problem. :D Happy editing! 15:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : :)Happy editing! :) How do you get so many edits??? (6100 and something) Wow Congrats!!! (: :) :I think he hacks >:3 Ajraddatz Talk 16:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol;) :) Sig Would you like it if the pic in your sig linked to your userpage? If so, use the code in your preferences. Ajraddatz Talk 16:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks:) Thoughts about the new 2010 sets What are your thoughts about the new 2010 sets??? (: :) AMAZING!!! I like the new helmets that are reminiscent of the Stingrays and the Unicorns! The World Racers have made Racers cool, and Jimi Stringer is awesome! I do agree, Hero factory is cool! and the World Racers theme is quite awsome!!! (by the way go to my User Page to vote :) (: :) Yes same here but I miss BIONICLE...see my user page. I liked BIONICLE but just the movie sets (first three, have not seen the last one) I miss it too:)... OK Ya...I can't really vote on your page because there is only pictures for one world racer I will vote for whichever one is bigger. OK... You have over 100 bionicles WOW! Hero factory will go well with them;) Yep I collected them for a looong time...my favorites are Muaka and Kanera and Vezon and Kardas. Thats Cool! Do you have any Agents (1.0 and 2.0) and Space Police III??? I have quite a few of those:) Hey!:) I just discovered (for myself, you and others may already know, but) in 8864 Desert of Destruction the walls (or pit stop or whatever it is) folds down to make the trailer of the truck! (I think the car (dune buggy) can go in it) :) I saw it's so awesome....even thought I don't understand the desert part, but World Racers is one of the coolest sets ever, even better than Racers. NO I don't have agents and I only have a small space police set as you can see on my page, but I collect Aquazone and UFO (And Insectoids). Yeah, World Racers is going to be a hit (I am going to try to collect all of them) and maybe a few hero factory, (I will see how they look in better pictures) I will collect Kingdoms (I will try to collect all of them), some more Atlantis, Space Police III, and Thats about it!!!!!:):):):):) (: COOL! I want to collect all of them...but my parents won't let me take my money out of the bank. LOL!:) Me too... I am going to have to earn it with my job!:) :and maybe some for my birthday!:) (: You are an adult? No! :) lol:)... are you??? :) (: Nope I really like UFO. OK:) thats cool:) :) (: I have 2 UFO sets. Have you played LU yet? Who is LU??? :) (: :Oh:) Lego Universe??? Yeah!!! Have You? :) (: You have? Nice!!! I am waiting to see if they accept me as beta tester... Oh wait, I dont think I played the real LU game, I played the minifigure game (where you have to solve quests and solve codes to send minifigures into LEGO universe). :) (: Yeah that I think it lets more people begin beta testing LU. Ok, Cool:) :) (: Do you play MLN? Whats That??? :) (: My Lego Network. I may have, not anymore:) :) (: Go on it if you were friends with Prof. Brickkeeper he gives you a link to LU beta testing sign up. Ok, Thanks for the tip. :) (: No problem! Minifigure Series What do you think about the new ```Minifigure Series`` :) (: It's pretty cool...I want the spartan, spaceman, forestman, and a few other things. I want the spartan (Im a NHL senators fan so goes well with that(:), spaceman, forestman (or robin hood), indian, vampire, mexican, Robot and more. So I think there a random packs so since I like alot of them there is high chance I will get one I like in my first pack (if they are sold in canada!). what do you think about the spartan??? :) (: The spartan is great I go to a school where the spartans are our mascot. Cool! I like the new helmet piece. :) (: Yes-I like the one on the black knight from Kingdoms. 14:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes me too, I find Lego is coming out with some awsome helmets this year! :) (: Yes! I just got 5970 Freeze Ray Frenzy today!!! one more to add to my space police sets! :) (: COOL! I would most likely buy 8898 Wreckage Road and 8896 Snake Canyon as my first World Racers Sets :::and 7950 Catapult Defence and 7949 Prison Transport as my first Kingdoms Sets ::and 7170 Jimi Stringer and 7164 Preston Stormer as my first Hero Factory Sets :and alot of the new minifigure series (1 and 2) which new 2010 sets are you going to get??? :) (: The minifigure series, Jimi Stringer, Preston Stormer, the Drophsip (hero factory), the Battle of the Alamut... Thats cool:) Check out my user page there is a new photo I just found! :) (: Nice! Do you want a link to the photo (and others) ??? :) :) (: Sure! Ok here it is... Lego 2010 ! Have Fun !:)!:)! : :) (: You are Almost at 1500!!! Congrats BobaFett2!:) (: Thank you just a little more to go!! Good Luck ;) - :) (: Thank you! I am trying to reach 300:) Did you try the Lego 2010 link above? :) (: Yes it is great! Yes, when I first found out about it (yesterday), I was very excited. New photos, better then the old blurry pics. :) (: Or more better photos! :) (: Do you like lego Stickers??? :) (: I prefer when the items are already painted, but stickers are fun. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#Brickipedia Me too, I am getting good at the stickers though... 8898 Wreckage Road has alot of stickers! :) (: It's annoying what happens to them after a while. 02:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! you got 1500 Edits!!! :) (: Yay! I got 300 Edits :) (: Nice! Congrats BobaFett2 Congrats BobaFett2! on becoming the Brickipedian of the Month - April!!! :) (: Favorite Lego Brick What is your favorite Lego brick??? :) (: IDK Accomplishments I just got 200 Edits!!! :):):) (:(: I just got 500 Edits!!! :):):) (:(: Hi! Are you still here? 20:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I am... I was away for some while, and could only do a few edits. But now I am back at Brickipedia. Hello! 14:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Re: Old Image * Hello, the reason for the revert was because you removed the "Appearances" section and the Collectable Minifigures navigation template, and I somehow missed that you removed the image. Sorry about the confusion, 06:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) * No problem, I didn't know when I deleted the old spartan pic I also deleted the "Appearances" section and the Collectable Minifigures navigation template. Sorry about that. About your message to User:LcawteBot Hello, a few things. First of all, LcawteBot is a bot. He does what he is programmed to do, and in this case that is add some spaces to an article to make it easier to navigate while editing. If you think the bot shouldn't be doing that, please make a forum on it. Thanks, 17:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Among other points, its running a script called Cosmetic_changes.py which means it cleans up code essentially to have it XHTML validate. The spaces and line breaks have their points, as noted by Ajr. Some functions, which havnt been triggered here include removing excess whitespace and more. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I did not know that is what a bot does. I think it is fine if the bot is making spaces to make it easier to navigate while editing, not just making spaces for edit points. Thank you, Categories Please don't add bogus categories then remove them just to get achievement points. That is considered spam and you can be blocked for it. 12:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) It is still helping other people with the categories, so it is not really spam. Anyway, sorry about that. I'll just stick with my normal editing from now on. No it's not...you weren't helping ANYONE by adding the category Atlantis to Green Army Man. 12:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No, that one was not. It was a mistake. How was it a mistake? 12:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I think I was typing really fast (which is what I do. Sometimes do I it without thinking (don't ask me why) which I think is one reason why atlantis was a mistake) and I accidentally typed Atlantis in the category slot, saved it, (without thinking again) realized I had just typed in Atlantis, and quickly deleted it. Okay. 13:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest not adding pages to the year category if they are also in the category like :Minfiigures introduced in 2009 etc... It's unnecessary. Also, I'm thinking of nominating you for BOTM. 16:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sounds great! * Please stop adding unnecessary categories. You were asked to before, continuing to may result in a block. If you're unceratin about which categories to add, please wait a few hours and we'll hopefully have some guidelines set up soon. Thanks, 01:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit on Spartan It is not? Why not leave it in the gallery and write something like "Ptototype" or "Preliminary image" under it? 13:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone really needs to see the preliminary picture since the official picture has been released. You are Back Good to see you editing here again :) Always glad to see people give up some of their time to help this place out. It's like a second home for me, so I take pride in being here, and having you return is a great thing. So what are you working on currently? If you want you can help me do my regular duty. Anyways, see you around! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I didn't. I deleted Clone Tropper Commando, as Tropper isn't the right spelling and not needed for a redirect. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Patroller Hello, in light of your awesome contributions to Brickipedia, I have added patroller rights to your account. These will help you in some areas of editing. Thanks, 18:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it does. 22:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I was going to restore the language link, not realising you also added the gallery. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother you but i am new here and i was wondering how you get the small icons like this person collects or this person is on your page? thanks (Legolord21 05:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC)legolord21Legolord21 05:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) Hi Categories Hello , Can you please read the category guidelines. The category Toy Story 3 does not go onto minifigure pages. Thanks Gladiatoring 05:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your vote... Thanks so much for your vote for me to have Rollback Rights I really appreciate it! Whenever you nominate yourself for Rollback Rights I will be sure to vote for you. --[[User:SKP4472| ' SKP4472 ']]''' Talk ''' Devoted Editor of Brickipedia 09:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Userpage * Hello, your userpage was recently edited by another user, however the edits have been rolled back, and the offending editor blocked for 1 week. If you would like your userpage semi-protected (so that only registered users can edit the page) feel free to ask 04:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Done :) 23:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the message. SWboy 19:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Opinion... Please voice you're opinion on my request for Adminship. Thanks, kind regards. 11:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Welcome back. -- 19:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC)